ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosita
Rosita is a female pig, who is one of the main deuteragonists of the 2016 Illumination film, Sing. She is Norman's wife and has 25 children. She is voiced by Reese Witherspoon. Appearance She is a anthromorphic pig with a pink buttoned short sleeved shirt and azure pants, quite less slim. Personality Having given up her teenaged dreams in pursuing a career in music, Rosita is a loving mother to her twenty-five children and devoted wife to her husband, Norman, working as a stay-at-home mom, handling all the cooking, cleaning, and a majority of the child-rearing. While she loves her family, she soon comes to a point where she feels she's in a rut and wants to be more than just a wife and mother, her love of singing persisting and wanting to take the chance she never got. Her yearning comes to a head when she comes across a flyer for a singing competition hosted by Buster Moon, and she decides to audition, and successfully earns a slot in the competition although she is partnered up with the excitable Gunter for a dance routine. She returns home, excited and eager to share her experience with her family, but her children are too unruly while Norman is too tired to listen. Working with Gunter proves to be rocky, as Rosita is hesitant to dance and doesn't have the same passion for it as Gunter obviously does, and becomes depressed when she falls on her face during a rehearsal and thinks she won't be able to do what Gunter does, to let loose and let the music tell her body what to do. However, after she does just this while grocery shopping, dancing to some music in the store, she finds the passion she needs to successfully dance with Gunter. Rosita being a mother makes her very caring and supportive, as she consoled Ash after she'd been cheated on by and broken up with Lance, and she offers Ash some sweets from her purse. She is also apparently very creative and has skills in engineering or fabrication, being able to rig together a vast assortment of contraptions to take care of her housework, serve her family their meals, send her children off to school or put them to bed, and she has the foresight to record specific dialogue, such as using a recording to remind her husband where his keys are, and recording her byes for her family, even record a bedtime story for her kids, all in one night! Biography Rosita gave up her teenage musical dreams years ago, but yearns to be more than just a devoted mom to her 25 piglets. She rarely has a second to herself, so she finds her moments of freedom intersect with this passion for music. She embodies and embraces that singer in all of us who just belts it out when no one is looking. Then, there are fliers that go around that proclaims $100,000 prize, causing a stir in the animal world and Rosita saw that flier and decided to tryout in the singing competition. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Pigs Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Protagonists Category:Sing characters Category:Illumination characters